


A Deed Done, and a Prize Earned

by Cometpltuo



Category: Pound Puppies (Cartoon), The Littlest Pet Shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cometpltuo/pseuds/Cometpltuo
Summary: Lucky, leader of Shelter 17, has always put his job above everything, including himself. But it seems that's about to change as a strange new dimension in life opens up for him and he finally gets time to himself, whether he wants it or not...
Kudos: 2





	A Deed Done, and a Prize Earned

Another puppy finding their forever home; it always warmed the mutt’s heart. He took pride in knowing that he helped make some kid, and some pup's life better. Lucky was a dog on a mission, and that was certainly a mission anyone would say he chased with a passion. He helped make people's lives that much happier, what wasn’t there to be proud of? 

“You guys go on without me! I’ll meet up with you soon!”  
As Lucky sprinted off away from the rest of the group, he couldn’t help but have this weird feeling that today wasn’t going to be a normal day. Yes, he’d seen his fair share of crazy schemes (The Prince and the Pauper thing with Squirt certainly sprung to mind), but today was somehow going to wind up being even more bizarre than usual. And right on cue, the universe decided to oblige his paranoia as he tripped head over paws on… well, he wasn’t quite sure; he didn’t get a good look at whatever it was... 

A shadowy figure blotted out the sun. He squinted, seeing the basic outline of a dog looming over him. Before he could even try to get back on his feet, the figure practically shouted in his ear.

“Hi there! Welcome to Pawtucket!"


End file.
